


Big Gang Bang Burger

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Mind Break, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Selfcest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Haru Okumura is determined to prove that she isn't weak and sneaks off to her father's palace before her true awakening and it becomes very clear that it was a bad idea.
Relationships: Okumura Haru/Okumura Kunikazu, Okumura Haru/Shadow Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Sugimura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Big Gang Bang Burger

**Author's Note:**

> SO Uh... I wanted to write this for pure shock value. May reveal myself later if I feel comfortable enough..

“Well this was certainly not how it was suppose to go…” Haru cried quietly as she struggled with a short vent shaft she thought she could crawl through. Her rear hanging out one end, her face hanging out another. The door next to her was locked and what looked like a nearby convenient shortcut ended up turning into a disaster. 

“I wanted to show Mona-chan that I could do it… that I’m not weak.” Eventually, Haru stopped struggling and remained still. Mona will surely come looking for her sooner or later, right?

As Haru hung there, she sees a familiar figure walking up to her.

“Father!”

“Haru,” her father’s shadow kneels, pulls off her hat and cups her face with his gloved hand, “have you decided to come back to me?”

She pulls away from his touch, “of course not, father! I will be sure that Mona-chan and I will steal your treasure and make you well again!”

“You and that bizarre, black and white thing?”

Laughter fills the air as Sugimura’s cognition walks up next to her father’s side. Haru looks away.

“Now don’t be like that, darling,” Sugimura grins, “I think this is a wonderful time to finally bond, don’t you think?”

Haru starts trying to wiggle out of the vent shaft once again, but to no avail. She’s stuck.

“Where did he go-oh!”

Haru can feel firm hands planted on her ass cheeks and her face lights up.

“Father! Please stop him!”

“No, I think it’s time we’ve taught you a valuable lesson. You are an Okumura, the daughter of Okumura Foods, and you need to learn your place.”

“What do you mean- ah!”

Haru shrieks as the cold air of the factory hits her revealed ass. Sugimura had pulled down her pants.

“I’ve always wanted to do this to you my beautiful fiancee.”

She can feel her cheeks being squeezed and pulled and cries out as she feels a warmth glide across her cunt.

“No, don’t!!”

He doesn’t stop. He plunges his tongue into her hole, darting it in and out, circling around her clit. Haru cries out in confused pleasure, looking up at her father with pleading eyes.

“Please, father, make him stop..!”

“You are being too entirely mouthy…” Okumura starts to pull his length out of his spacesuit, giving it a few firm pumps, Haru’s eyes widening in horror and starts shaking her head as he inches his cock into her mouth.

She gags as he starts thrusting in and out of her face, in disbelief her own father would do such a thing. Tears prick the corners of her eyes. She feels an unwanted heat pool in her stomach as Sugimura continues to eat her pussy, letting out a muffled cry as she cums against his face. 

“Such a good girl,” Sugimura coos. Liquid drips down his face and he laps it up generously and strokes her thighs. “You’re ready for the real thing.”

Haru can feel something hard press against her slit and slide in with no resistance. She tries to scream, shout, but her father plunges his cock deep into the back of her throat, shooting his hot load down it before pulling out. She pants heavily as she looks up at him dazed.

“F-Father…”

“You will call me Daddy.”

“Y-Yes… Daddy…”

“Good girl,” he says as he strokes her cheek, wiping away her tears, “Daddy just wants what’s best for his little girl and the company.”

“Oh shit! Haru you are so tight! Fucking a virgin is amazing. I’m already cumming!”

“No, please! Don’t cum in me!!”

Sugimura pushes in deep, filing her womb with his seed, “oh shit…” 

Haru can’t help but moan as she feels herself being pumped full.

“You know, this is great stress relief,” her father says aloud as he rubs his cock back to full hardness. Haru looks over at him as he walks through the door to the other side, “I think it’s my turn now,” she hears behind her.

“Father-ahh!” she feels the sting of being smacked across her ass.

“What did I tell you to call me!?”

“Please don’t make me say it again-ngh!”

Her father spanks her over and over, the clapping of her ass cheeks echoing loudly against the factory walls, which alerts his lowly subordinates.

“Daddy!! I’m sorry!! I will call you Daddy from now on!”

“Now that’s the Okumura way,” he grins as he inserts himself in her, Haru crying from pain and over-stimulation, “she’s still so tight!”

Sugimura had made his way back to where Haru’s front half stuck out and quiets her cries as he forces a kiss against her. She reluctantly kisses back, gasping and crying with each breath. He snaps the buttons of her front open and slides her breasts out, exposing them, tugging her nipples and fondling her breasts as he continued to kiss her.

“You are behaving much better. We should keep you like this,” Sugimura grins.

“Yes… of course. I’m just a plaything for you, for daddy. I… am an Okumura…”

Okumura releases his second load into his daughter, white hot liquid spewing from her hole as he pulls back, “oh fuck…” He eyes the other hole and trails a finger across it, “this will be even better.”

“Daddy, please! I can’t take anymore-ahh!!”

Her father coated his finger in cum and it slid right in with minimal resistance.

Haru continues to cry as he slides his finger in and out of her.

“Beloved, you are being too loud,” Sugimura says as he shoves his hardened cock into her mouth, the vibrations of the muffles and screams feeling good against him, “fuck, Haru, just like that!”

Okumura groans as he starts to dive his cock deep into her ass, “even tighter…! This old man can’t last too long,” he pants.

Haru chokes and sputters against Sugimura’s cock, the head hitting the back of her throat as she feels her father bottom out. She doesn’t have much strength left in her as the two continue to abuse all her holes.

“Fuck, cumming!” Sugimura cries as he pulls out and shoots his burning load across Haru’s face and hair.

Haru stares at him with fucked out eyes as cum drips down her face, “thank you very much…”

Her father cums shortly after, Haru quietly screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure as she feels the warmth fill up her insides.

“Please, daddy, I want some more…” she whimpers.

“Aren’t you becoming spoiled? Hm…” Okumura zips himself back into his pants and walks over to speaker. “My fellow employees! I am giving you a mandatory break of three, yes you heard correctly, THREE minutes to come to the location I have marked for you to fuck my daughter!”

Multiples of robots appear after the announcement concludes.

“My daughter is eager and is willing to relieve some of the stress the workload has caused. Your break starts, now!”

Several robots crowd around Haru shoving their metallic dicks deep inside her. How many is she feeling? She can’t tell anymore. All she knows is that she’s being stretched wide open in all of her abused holes, her hands also working a couple of robots and fuck if she doesn’t feel good.

The alarm singles that their break is over and the bots spew their equivalent of cum all over her, inside her and Haru enjoys every single moment. Her swollen stomach spills over the entrance of the ventilation shaft, causing her to be even more stuck.

“Very good, very good… Haru!” Okumura calls out.

Another version of Haru appears from behind him, “Yes, daddy?”

“Clean up that phony would you? Sugimura and I have much work to do!”

“Of course, daddy.”

The two take their leave so all that’s left is Haru and Cognitive Haru.

“I will clean you up good, I am the daughter of an Okumura after all.”

The cognitive version of herself drops to her knees and starts to lick Haru clean, “daddy’s cum always tastes so wonderful, even when it’s mixed with the others.”

All Haru can do is just nod, not that the other her can see it, as she is too spent to speak.

The cognitive Haru laps up the loose cum that spill from her holes, feeling the other tense up and writhe from her tongue.

“I really am a spoiled brat, aren’t I? Cum for me, Haru, so I can clean you better.”

As commanded, Haru cums, spilling more hot sticky white liquid out of her and the cognition licks her clean.

“Excellent. My father and fiancee will see you tomorrow morning,” the cognitive Haru says as she pulls up her pants and comes through the door and buttons her clothes, “I’ll put your hat somewhere safe.” 

With that, she walks out, leaving Haru alone in her stupor. 

Morgana nor the Phantom Thieves ever showed up to rescue her.


End file.
